Fate's Gamble
by CeceCox
Summary: He never thought there'd be more to a bet than the money he won. He never imagined one simple gamble... could tear his heart apart. But this time, the bet's on love.


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Nope. Well, I might as well say they're all mine, and I own every single one of the characters and settings, and that the show was all my idea… but who am I really kidding?

**__**

Things to Know: Monica and Chandler don't know each other. Chandler knows Joey and Kip, and Monica knows Rachel and Phoebe… and Ross is obviously her brother. Chandler lives in a different apartment, but still in New York City. Monica and Rachel live together, and Joey and Chandler live together. Chandler gambles pretty much… since his job doesn't pay much and he needs money.

****

A/N: _I really hope you guys try this out. It's probably not smart to start this, since I'm already doing Forbidden, but oh well. I decided to delete A Bet On Love and make this instead. I guess it's basically the same story-line… just that it's not high school… and it's gonna be 10-15 chapters longer! I'm going to try and update this regularly, just as well as my other fic, but I am a busy person. Who knows… if I get enough reviews… anything is possible ;) Please do review… if you love it or if you hate it. I depend on all of my reader's feedback! Any questions, comments, and suggestions are always greatly appreciated. _

****

Chapter One 

The bar was thick with smoke, the smell of tobacco and Budweiser abundant in the air. A football game played on the TV's above as men shouted, placing bets on who they think would win. 

Just below, a casino rolled its wheels and pressed its levers as gamblers walked from blackjack to craps. Plastic chips were exchanged from person to person as quarters spilled from the luck machines. Cards were drawn as gamblers groaned, or shouted in glee. 

To the right, numerous TV's were placed in the walls where various sports games were being shown. There, gamblers walked over to the counters and placed their bets on which team they hoped to win. Then, they gathered around and watched, all of their hope placed onto that night's score; they could win some or lose some. Preferably win some. 

To the left, a small restaurant held about one hundred people, most eyes on the game played above. Waiters and waitresses held trays up high, most carrying beer or liquor. Booths were placed at the walls as tables stood in the middle. 

"Idiot," Chandler mumbled at a far booth, sipping his drink with his eyes still on the game. "He passed the ball when he had a clear path." 

"Yeah, but someone was about to tackle him anyway," Joey replied, seemingly bored. "So when are we gonna shoot craps?" 

"Joe, I'm hungry, aren't you? The food hasn't come yet." 

"We ordered food?" 

Chandler shook his head, smiling. He simply nodded his head, his eyes averting around the room. 

__

Same old crowd, Chandler thought to himself simply. The room, filled with more men than women, was clean, yet not very elegant. Some of his buddies were around, but most faces were foreign. He glanced at the women, most of which had thick makeup over their face, hairspray making their hair stand up. Some of them were pretty, but none knock-dead gorgeous. _Let's face it. You don't go to Old Biff's to find women, _he retorted to himself. 

"So when's it _coming_?" Joey asked a few minutes later, already impatient for the food he didn't know he ordered. Chandler put up his hand. 

"Calm yourself, child." 

Joey rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I want my food!"

As if on cue, a waitress came over to the table with a tray in her hand. She began to set down the two dishes of hamburgers and fries as Joey eagerly stared. When the tray was empty, she looked down at the two. 

"So, can I get you anything else?" she asked in a thick Brooklyn accent. They shook their heads, so she left, grateful to have yet more customers out of her way. Joey instantly began digging at his food as Chandler slowly picked up his burger and took a small bite. He set it down and glanced back at the game. 

"Hey, Joe, slow down. You might choke." He glanced at Joey, who suddenly stopped chewing. "Joe?" 

Joey merely set down his food down and stared past Chandler, food still left to be chewed in his mouth. "You're right," he said, swallowing the bit of food left, "I just might." 

"What?" Chandler looked at Joey confused. Joey merely pointed behind Chandler, so Chandler turned around. 

When he saw her, that wonderfully stunning woman, his jaw practically dropped open. Her long, shining raven hair flowed down to her shoulders, and her deep blue eyes sparkled. Her body curved perfectly at the waist, and her lips, now twitched into a smile, had a lush, soft look to them. Everything about her looked and seemed amazing. 

"Um… she- she…" Chandler ripped his eyes away from the woman and faced Joey once more. "Wow." 

"That's what _I'm _talking about," Joey replied, his eyes also ripped away from the woman. He shook his head. "I thought women like that only came in dreams. Or on Baywatch." He looked at Chandler's astonished face and smiled. "Hey, dude, she looks like she's alone."

"So… go talk to her." 

Joey paused and looked thoughtfully at Chandler. "No. I want _you _to go talk to her." 

Chandler looked at Joey, surprised. "What?_ Why? _Don't you want her?" 

"Sure I do. But… an idea came to my head." 

Chandler mocked amazement. "Oh really?" 

"No lie. So… you know how you have that weird thing with talking to hot girls? And how you have that commitment crap? And how you can't date a woman since… her?" 

"Um… yeah," Chandler replied, unsure of what his friend was conjuring. 

"Well, I have… something I want you to do."

"Talk to her? No way, man. Not in a million years." 

"But… Chandler, don't you want to here what's in it for you?" 

"Besides getting one of the most gorgeous women in the universe?" 

"Well, Chandler, I know there's no way you'd do this without… some sort of… push," Joey told his friend. He shook his head. "Chandler… I'm placing you a bet."

"A _bet_?" 

"Five hundred dollars. I bet you five hundred dollars. But to win, you have to go to her, get a date, and date her for a month. You have a week to get a date with her. If you don't get one by then, I get the money. If you do get the date, you have to date her for a month, and you get the money. But a full 31 days." 

Chandler looked at Joey, slightly startled. "Five hundred dollars? That's a lot of dough, my friend." 

"That's the point." 

Chandler glanced behind him, where the woman was still standing. She wouldn't be easy to get. But five hundred dollars wasn't an amount of money that was just thrown in your face every day. He sighed, then looked back at Joey. 

"I _know _I'm gonna regret this… but…" He paused and took a deep breath. "It's a bet." 

Suddenly, Chandler stood from his seat and began to walk over to the woman, who was now seated at a table, looking at a menu. When he was in front of her table, the woman looked up at him, waiting for him to say something. Chandler looked into those magnificent blue eyes and got lost in them, speechless for a moment. He nervously looked around, then back into her eyes, sweat beginning to form at the back of his neck. "I… I…" He could almost hear Joey laughing at him. He was stupid for doing this. He could never get a girl like her. He couldn't even _talk _to her. 

"Yes?" she asked, placing her menu on the table. Chandler took a deep breath, her voice still ringing in his ears. It was a soft, wonderful voice. Music without singing and instruments. Chandler looked at her once more. 

"Mind if I buy?" he finally managed to utter. He felt like patting himself on the back just for saying _something _to her. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Yes, I do. And I'm _not _looking to get laid tonight," she replied sharply, picking up her menu once more. Chandler quickly shook his head. 

"No, no, that's not it at all. I just – I…" He sighed. "I was bored… and kind of scared of the people here. I mean… they're really into the game and all, and they're nothing like me. I saw you, and you looked like a friendly face…" She looked up at him curiously, waiting for him to continue. "Just looking for company," he sighed. 

Then, she smiled. Chandler melted into her smile instantly. "Is –is that a yes?" he mumbled. 

"No, you're not going to buy." His face fell, but she shook her head. "But you can join me." 

He smiled, relieved. He sat down in the extra chair, sweat pouring down his neck, his heart beating rapidly, feeling like he was going to throw up. 

What a man would do to win a bet…

**__**

To Be Continued…

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know! Review! I really do hope you like it, though, cause I can tell I'm going to enjoy writing it. But if no one enjoys reading it, then I don't really have the energy to write. Either way, both compliments and flames are greatly appreciated! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. And they will be longer. This is just kind of like an opening. Please, please, please let me know what you think!


End file.
